Johannes A. Gottbehüt
Beschreibung thumb|200px Zitate *Guten Tag, Gottbehüt, Kripo München. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen... *Gottbehüt, Europol. I'd like to ask you some questions... *Jetzt nehmen Sie erst einmal die Waffen herunter, dann können wir über alles reden. *Halt, Stehenbleiben oder ich schieße! *Geben Sie auf. Sie machen sonst alles nur noch Schlimmer. *Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie von nun an sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden... Geschichte Johannes Leben begann gar nicht rosig: Er wurde 1981 Jahren als nicht einmal einjähriges Kind vor dem Waisenhaus katholischer TrägerschaftStiftung St. Gregor in Augsburg abgelegt, welches ihn aufnahm. Seine Mutter konnte zwar kurz darauf ermittelt werden, doch war die offensichtlich psychisch gestörte Frau (ohne Papiere) in keinerlei Verfassung sich um den Jungen zu kümmern, geschweige denn auch nur seinen Namen zu nennen. Ihre wirren Reden von 'Monstern, die sie angriffen', Fabelwesen und ein eindeutiger Verfolgunsgwahn sorgte dafür, dass sie bald in eine geschlossene Nervenheileinstalt eingewiesen wurden, wo sie Jahre später unter ungeklärten Umständen verstarb. Da weder der Vater ermittelt werden konnte, noch weitere Details zu seiner Mutter oder Verwandten herauszufinden waren, erhielt er von den Behörden einen Namen und wurde im Waisenhaus belassen. Dort wuchs er zu einem stillen jungen Mann mit deutlichem Unrechtsempfinden heran und besuchte ein Klosterinternat. Trotz einiger anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten im sozialen Umgang war seine Bewerbung für den Polizeidienst im ersten Anlauf erfolgreich, wo er seitdem eine Bilderbuchkarriere hingelegt hat. Beruf thumb Johannes ist Kriminaloberkommisar (Mittlerer Dienst) beim BKA Bayern, derzeit zur Verwendung bei Europol abkommandiert und mit Verbindungen zu Interpol. Bei seinen Kollegen und Vorgesetzten gilt er als gewissenhaft und konsequent. Er scheint mit der rechten "Spürnase" gesegnet zu sein, weswegen er auch einige Erfolge vorweisen kann, für die er mehrfach belobigt und auch ausgezeichnet wurde. Fähigkeiten Sprachen: 'Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Griechisch, Dänisch, Italienisch '''Führerschein: ' Auto, Motorrad '''Waffenschein: ja (innerhalb der EU) Interessen: Sport (Fußball, Schwimmen), Logikrätsel, Theaterbesuche (klassisches Schauspiel), Kochen Besonderheiten *Johannes ist sicher nicht schießwütig, hat aber immer ein Magazin mehr dabei, für den "Fall, dass er es einmal benötigt" Wohnungen *Hauptwohnsitz: München, Stadtteil Sendling. Johannes besitzt hier eine Wohnung (3ZKB) in einem Mehrfamilienhaus, abseits der Hauptstraße, nahe der Kirche St. Achaz. Die Haustür ist nur über einen Innenhof zu erreichen, die Wohnung liegt im 2. OG *Johannes besitzt weitere Wohnungen in folgenden Städten, teilweise durch Europol unterstützt, in denen er sich von Zeit zu Zeit aufhält. **Brüssel (1 ZKB, 34 qm) **Rom (2 ZKB) **Marseille, Frankreich (kl. Strandhaus) Dienstakte & beruflicher Werdegang Laufbahn 2001 Abitur, Durchschnitt 1.3 2001 bis 2002 Wehrdienst 2002 bis 2005 Studium an der Fachhochschule für öffentliche Verwaltung und Rechtspflege in Bayern, Fachbereich Polizei in Fürstenfeldbruck 2005 Abschluss (Diplomverwaltungswirt FH) mit Belobigung, Ernennung zum Polizeikommisar 2005 - 2007 Einführung in die Aufgaben eines leitenden Beamten als Dienstgruppenleiter bei der Bereitschaftspolizei München 2007 Wechsel zum BKA Juni 2008 Ernennung zum Polizeioberkommisar Juli 2008 Wechsel zu Europol Dienstakte 2004 Belobigung für besondere Hilfe bei der Aufklärung eines Kriminalfalles trotz nicht abgeschlossener Ausbildung 2005 Belobigung für besondere Leistung 2006 Belobigung für die mutige Rettung eines Kollegen aus einer Gefahrenzone 2007 Auszeichnung für besondere Leistung Januar 2008 Einleitung eines Verfahrens wegen des Verdachts auf Korruption, Suspendierung vom Dienst. März 2008 Rehabilitierung, Einstellung des Verfahrens; Ausdrücklicher Vermerk der Unschuld in den Akten März 2008 Auszeichnung für die Aufdeckung eines Korruptionsskandals im BKA Juni 2008 Beförderung zum Polizeioberkommisar Oktober 2008 Im Dienst angeschossen, bei der Verfolgung eines Schwerstkriminellen; Die nachfolgende Untersuchung ergab kein Fehlverhalten Wichtige Personen Familie Für Johannes ist noch immer das Waisenhaus so etwas wie seien Familie. Auch wenn er es dort beileibe nicht einfach hatte, ist er dankbar und hat großen Respekt für die Menschen, die ihr Bestes getan haben, um ihm eine Zukunft zu ermöglichen. Eine besondere Beziehung verbindet ihn mit "Bruder" Clemens, der ihm so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater geworden ist. Frauen Monique Albiquethumb|250px|MoniqueMit dem heutigen Model war er von 2002 bis 2006 zusammen. Sie verließ ihn, als er sie heiraten wollte, da sie sich ganz ihrer Karriere widmen wollte und sich noch nicht bereit fühlte, eine Familie zu gründen. Monique ist französischer Herkunft, 180cm groß, mit langen blonden Haaren und noch längeren Beinen, grünen Augen und einem hübschen Gesicht. Derzeit pendelt die heute 26 jährige meist zwischen Paris, Mailand, London und Marseille. thumb|left|250px|Hannah Hannah Rothschmitt Der zierliche Rotschopf ist Staatsanwältin und lebt in München (Stadtteil Haidhausen). Johannes führt mit ihr seit November 2007 eine turbulente Beziehung mit allerlei Höhen und Tiefen. Neben der Tatsache, dass sie sich ob ihrer beider Arbeit kaum sehen, hat die heute 28jährige auch jedesmal Angst um Johannes, wenn dieser wieder einem der verzwickten Fälle nachgeht, die er anzuziehen scheint. Als er angeschossen wurde, wäre sie beinahe daran zerbrochen. Johannes besitzt einen Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung, wie auch sie einen für seine Münchner Wohnung hat. Allerdings sieht er es nicht so gerne, wenn sie dort einfach hineingeht - nicht, weil er etwas zu verbergen hätte, sondern weil er fürchtet, dass irgendwann ein Verbrecher versuchen könnte, sich zu rächen und - in der Wohnung lauernd - dabei Hannah erwischt. Kollegen Erdal Galdörüm Der 31jährige Deutsch - Türke war Johannes Kollege bei der Bereitschaftspolizei und später auch bei der Kripo München. Hinter der leicht proligen Fassade steckt ein herzensguter Mensch, auf den Johannes sich verlassen konnte (von den 10 Minuten einmal abgesehen, in denen Erdal dringend einen Kaffee brauchte, weil er wieder einmal Streit mit seiner langjährigen Freundin Aische hatte). Gemeinsam haben sie so manchen Fall gelöst, und auch wenn die ein oder andere Eigenart Erdals Johannes hin und wieder an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs brachte, schätzte er doch Erdals sonniges Gemüt, dessen Fähigkeit türkische Mitbürger in überschaubarem Zeitaufwand zu befragen und nicht zu letzt dessen Gerechtigkeitssinn und Blickwinkel auf Ereignisse. Erdal wiederum bewunderte Joahnnes Zielstrebigkeit, Spürsinn und Willensstärke. Scion Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Johannes Gottebhüt Kategorie:Spielercharakter